Taste of Your Own Medicine
by WonderPickle
Summary: After Gwen gets jealous, she decides to make Kevin feel the same. Gwevin one-shot.


**I've done a jealousy one-shot for my loves before, but whateves. I love jealousy-based fics ;) plus, I enjoyed writing this one.**

 **I feel like my Gwevin fics have been sucking lately...but please enjoy!**

* * *

As her eyes retreated back towards her cousin, she scoffed, pulling her arms into a tighter intertwinement across her chest.

Ben slurped on the remnants of his smoothie, flashing her a cheesy grin from above the red straw. " _Somebody's jealous_ ," he chanted in a sing-song tone.

Gwen's pupils reflected swirls of irritation back at him. "I am _not_ jealous."

The changeling snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't gone full Anodite on her butt yet." He threw a nod in the direction of their Osmosian teammate, and the blonde who'd been relentlessly flirting with him for the past half an hour.

"That's _not_ funny," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

Ben shrugged, attention shifting towards his drink. "Lighten up, Gwen." He shook the cup, mixing around the icey slush. "He isn't even flirting _back_."

She furrowed her brows, pupils darting between him and her boyfriend across the parking lot. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

He raised his gaze to connect with hers, blinking innocently. "What?"

They held their aligned sight as the redhead stared over him inquisitively.

"Boys are so _oblivious_ ," she eventually muttered to herself.

"It's just a little _friendly_ conversation," Ben told her, "I talk with girls _all the time_ when Julie's around."

"And your relationship has worked _phenomenally_ because of it, right?" Gwen retorted.

The changeling ignored her comment, instead motioning towards Kevin with his hand. "You're _overreacting_ , Gwen."

With an annoyed expression masking her features, she spun around on her heel. Her boyfriend was _still_ talking to that girl, smiling and sipping on his smoothie as if he was actually _enjoying_ himself. The blonde had stepped too close to him for Gwen's liking within the past few minutes, causing an extreme amount of anger to boil in her chest. "She's trying to make a move. I can tell."

"I think _someone_ is experiencing what one might call-" Ben smirkingly took another sip from his drink, "- _jealousy_."

She huffed. "I am _not_ -"

" _Jealous_ ," he sang.

" _Ben_ -"

"J-e-a-l-o-u-s."

" _Benjamin_ -"

" _Jealous_ , _jealous_ , _jealous_."

The redhead clenched her jaw.

Ben rolled his eyes teasingly, leaning onto the roof of the black and green car hood underneath him. "Listen, cous," he said, "you're making it pretty hard for me to enjoy what's left of my smoothie. So either stop complaining about this girl, or go over there and do something!"

Promptly after his instruction, an idea encaptured her thoughts, directing her line of sight towards one of the picnic benches outside Mr. Smoothie.

 _Now there's a plan._

* * *

"You know, Geometry isn't so bad. It's when you reach Calc that things start to get tricky."

The kid reading the textbook looked up, presenting to her a pair of electric blue eyes, high cheekbones, and thicker glasses than she'd seen on most of the kids at her prep school. Brown curls hugged the sides of his face, almost obscuring his entire forehead. He smiled as he took notice of her. He looked about a year younger than she was.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go right ahead."

Socializing was not something she typically found to be difficult. It was the flirting, especially _not_ with the guy she was in love with, that was the challenging task.

But Gwen had faced evil aliens, crooked space cons, and her angry mother. Compared to all those, making conversation with a nerdy kid should be easy.

Besides, she'd already gotten Kevin's attention. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her as she settled onto the bench.

She extended her grip warmly. "My name's Gwen."

He immediately accepted it, sharing his own in return. "Darwin."

"It's nice to meet you."

Darwin nodded. "You too."

Kevin's faraway stare intensified.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

Gwen shrugged. "One can only drink so many smoothies." He chuckled. "Besides, I saw your textbook."

"You like math?"

"Occasionally."

Darwin's face brightened. "Really? You think you could help me out?"

"Sure. Hand it over."

Eagerly, he slid his work across the tabletop towards her. Gwen could imagine Kevin's expression in her mind as Darwin dropped to the seat beside her. That put some of her anger at ease.

She began explaining the process for solving the problems, something that came easily to her. Darwin jotted down the numbers and equations as she rattled them off, incorporating her work into his own.

"You're pretty good at this," he remarked.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Sure thing. I really appreciate the help."

"Glad to assist. Here, lemme see number thirty seven."

After a few more minutes had elapsed, she felt familiar footsteps nearing.

Looks like her plan had succeeded.

As Kevin approached, she gave him a warm, falsely genuine smile. "Oh, hi, Kevin."

Darwin rotated himself to see who had interrupted.

"This-" she gestured to her right, "-is Darwin. Darwin, this is Kevin."

He grinned a toothless yet welcoming grin, reaching his hand out so Kevin could shake it.

The Osmosian crossed his muscled arms over his chest, going for an intimidating move before even speaking. He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as if the kid had done something to offend him personally. Which, even though it may had been inadvertent, Gwen knew he sort of had. "Nice to meet you, _Darling_ ," he remarked curtly.

" _Darwin_ ," the Anodite interjected.

"Same difference."

Darwin pushed the bridge of glasses up his nose, seeming either not to notice nor to care about Kevin's comment. "Hello. Nice to meet you. Are you Gwen's brother?"

Kevin immediately took away the redhead's chance to provide a response. " _Boyfriend_."

His tone and his statement were truly more frightening than any physical action could've been. Darwin visibly shrunk under Kevin's amendment. "Oh."

Gwen felt her short math session coming to an end, knowing that although the conversation with her new acquaintance was stopping, one she needed to share with her boyfriend was seconds away from beginning. "It was nice meeting you, Darwin," she said sweetly, rising from her seat, "I'll see you around?"

He nodded, vigorously enough to show Gwen that he really meant his answer, but also softly enough so Kevin wouldn't murder him on the spot.

That made her feel a twinge of guilt.

But then the Osmosian turned on his heel, and she was quick to follow, leaving that prior emotion behind.

He seemed fairly ticked off. Just as she'd hoped.

"Well that was sort of rude, don't you think?" Gwen asked, "You could've been a bit nicer."

Kevin huffed. "Why were you even talking to that kid, anyway? Had enough of your cousin?"

She quirked a brow. "I was trying to make you jealous. And clearly," she said, eyes drifting up and down him, "it worked."

" _What_?"

She merely shrugged. "You'd been flirting with that girl over there for at least a half an hour. Figured I'd give you a taste of your own medicine.

"Gwen," Kevin said, "I _wasn't_ flirting with her."

"Uh huh."

"We were just _talking_. That's all."

"...You're not one to take it up with random strangers for no apparent reason. But _pretty_ strangers…"

He had the audacity to laugh. "You were jealous."

"So were you."

Kevin grinned. "Gwen, you're the only girl for me, baby."

"Well, that's certainly not cheesy at all."

Despite the fact that she was rolling her eyes, he still laced his fingers with her own, planting a kiss across her knuckles. "I wasn't trying to make you jealous."

Gwen shot him a look.

"I'm-"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. ...I'm sorry."

She paused for a moment, glancing at him. "I'm still mad at you. But at least that's a start."

Kevin gave her a slightly seductive smirk, moving to then entwine their lips together without warning. She didn't immediately give in, partially from still being angry and partially from getting caught off guard. Holding her head back, restraining herself before allowing their mouths to fuse. But lust overcame reluctance, amorous passion only taking seconds to almost swallow her whole, causing her tongue to spring against his, not even bothering for him to grant her permission first. Unfortunately, though, Gwen slid her arms atop his shoulders just as he pulled away.

"Still mad at me?"

She knew there were eyes on them, particularly, from across the parking lot, Ben's. Oddly enough, she couldn't bring herself to care. "Yes. But a couple more of those, and maybe not so much."

Kevin's lips tugged upwards as he crashed them onto hers for a second time, sending her an amalgam of apologeticness, affection, and desire through the mere connection of their mouths.

His attempt at amends was looking better and better.


End file.
